wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Sindragosa (tactics)
| affiliation = Scourge | faction = Combat | location = Frostwing Halls, Icecrown Citadel | instance = Icecrown Citadel | status = Killable }} Sindragosa is the second boss of the Frostwing Halls wing of the Icecrown Citadel raid. The encounter with the undead frost wyrm queen is similar to Sapphiron. She spawns after the defeat of the frost wyrms Rimefang (who escaped the Pit of Saron after Tyrannus' death) and Spinestalker. It is a battle for survival, where players have to manage various debuff stacks. This boss is available since February 2, 2010 on US servers and February 3 on EU servers. Abilites Sindragosa has a 10 minute enrage timer. Phase One * * * * * ** * ** * Phase Two * ** *** * Phase Three All Phase One abilities. * Preparation This encounter requires one tank, a second one is a good idea (only needed in Phase 3). Tanks should have a decent amount of frost resistance, the paladin aura or shaman totem should also be used. Like most dragons Sindragosa deals a rear tail swipe and a frontal cleave, thus only the tank should be in front of her, and the raid at her sides. It's a good idea to set up concentrated, e.g. near her hind legs, in preparation of Ice Tomb (Phases 2 + 3). She does not use fear. Melee attacks have a 20% chance per hit on the boss to gain the Permeating Chill stacking debuff which inflicts 1,000 Frost damage every 2 seconds for 8 seconds, per stack. Phase 1 In regular intervals, she pulls the whole raid on top of herself (Icy Grip) and then starts a 5 sec cast of Blistering Cold, which deals 35k Frost damage to everyone within 25 yards of her (a tank can survive this). In effect, the raid has 5 seconds to get 25 yards away from the boss. It's possible to turn while getting pulled through the air, so players can easily run back to their places. The other special ability during Phase 1 is the Unchained Magic debuff, which she randomly deals to a mana user. While a player is affected by this debuff, every spell cast by the player stacks another debuff (Instability). Instability expires after 5 sec (unless refreshed by casting another spell). Expiration is unavaoidable after Unchained Magic fades. Upon exiration, Instability deals 2k damage per stack. Casters affected by Unchained Magic should be careful not to gain a too high stack of Instability - about 5 stacks is safe, more need special care from healers. Usage of immunity abilities may allow survival of a high stack. Phase 2 At 85% and every 1:50 minutes thereafter, Sindragosa takes off, freezes 2/5 (10/25 player) raid members with Ice Tomb and drops four Frost Bombs (one after the other, on random spots). Players who are in line of sight of one of the bomb explosions take ~24k damage, therefore the raid should hide behind the Ice Tombs. After the fourth Bomb she lands and continues with another Phase 1. Sindragosa puts a Frost Beacon on the Ice Tomb targets about 5 seconds before they get entombed. Since Ice Tomb not only affects its target, but also everyone else in a 10 yard radius, it's important for the targets to move away from all non-targets. After 20 seconds, after she's dropped all her bombs she lands and resumes Phase 1. At this point, the entombed players start to take damage from asphyixation. Players are freed from the Ice Tombs by destroying them (~450k HP). The should be damaged to about 10% during she drops the bombs, and quickly destroyed after the fourth bomb is dropped. One tactic for this phase is to initially group up the raid on her hind legs. The players with Frost Beacon run to where her front legs were. After they are entombed, the rest of the raid hides behind the Ice Tombs, and starts to damage them. When she Frost Beacons the next set of players, they again run to the other side (where her hind legs were), after the Tombs have materialized the raid follows. Phase 3 At 35% health, Phase 3 starts. Phases 1 and 2 don't take place anymore. She retains all her Phase 1 abilities, and also continues to cast Frost Beacons and Ice Tombs, but no Frost Bombs. Instead the Ice Tombs must be used to control her new ability, Mystic Buffet. One stack of this debuff is gained by all players in her line of sight every 6 seconds. Each stack increases magical damage taken by 10%/15% (10/25 player). The key to this encounter is controlling Mystic buffet, do not approach this as a DPS race. You need to get out of Sindragosa's line of sight by hiding behind the Ice Blocks created by Frost Beacon. Mystic Buffet always resets with two seconds left on the debuff so if you are out of LOS when it pulses you can move back into her line of sight safely. One good way to control this phase is to stack the entire raid up on top of eachother at Sindragosa's side by her tail. The first player to receive Frost Beacon will run 12 yards to the left and get frozen. The entire raid will move behind this ice block and take it low, while the offtank moves into Sindragosa's tail and taunts and begins tanking. When the next frost beacon comes out, the target will run back to the original spot and get frozen. The raid will then finish off the first ice block and move behind this new Ice block while the original tank moves behind Sindragosa's tail and taunts and begins tanking again. The offtank will rejoin the raid and reset stacks. It can be helpful to assign melee to doing nothing but DPS-ing down Ice blocks while ranged DPS kill Sindragosa full time since melee will not gain stacks of Chilled to the Bone while hitting Ice Blocks. You will then be in the original position you started phase three with, so just repeat it endlessly, left then right, until Sindragosa dies and no one should go above five stacks of mystic buffet. The tanks especially need to keep their stacks down. Icy Grip/Blistering Cold will cause you to gain an extra stack but just move out and stack up again. Keep in mind Line of Sight does NOT block Blistering Cold. Heroic Difficulty The most important change is that Instability (Unchained Magic's backlash) not only hits the affected player, but also everyone else within 20 yards. Air phase Frost Bomb damage is increased to 200,000, and six players are Frost Beaconed instead of five. Tips and Tricks *Since a few stacks of Mystic Buffet dont hurt, it's safe for ranged damage dealers to ignore every other Ice Block. It's still important to nuke the Ice Blocks to free the entombed players. *During Phase 3, Healers can try to find a place behind an Ice Tomb where they have no LOS to the boss, but can see and heal the tank. Loot Normal mode Heroic mode Quotes ;Aggro * ;Unchained Magic * ;Blistering Cold * ;Respite for a Tormented Soul * ;Air Phase * ;Phase 3 * ;Killing a player * * ;Berserk * ;Death * Videos 10 player normal Encounter m1mKklLXiIM 25 player normal encounter WPZJn8H2ZWE nGylghjQFM8 TT1MJ7yUH7s bwq_HOPCZf4 fj6NDLhiEws 25 player Heroic Encounter vFOeqxLL-pQ FfdrCMSOXVQ Related achievements Patch changes * * * * * * References External links Category:Frost wyrms Category:Bosses Category:Icecrown Citadel mobs